1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to photographic devices and, more specifically, to photographic devices for synchronizing the movement of a camera with movement of an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In taking photographs or motion pictures of a moving object, it is often times necessary to continuously move the camera in conjunction with movement of the object in order to obtain the best results. Typically, the camera is mounted on a dolly which moves along a horizontal track so as to move in conjunction with movement of the object or to pan across one side of a stationary object.
While such camera movement devices enable high quality photographs to be taken of moving objects, the precise movement of the camera is not coordinated with movement of the object but is under the control of the camera operator. This is a particular problem when taking still photographs of a moving object. In order to obtain the best photographs which require little or no retouching, it is necessary to move the camera at the same rate of speed and in the same direction as the movement of the object. Heretofore, there has existed no effective means for synchronizing such camera movement with movement of an object.